Senses
by panicrocksxo
Summary: The five senses in Kendall and Logan's relationship. FLUFF.
1. Sight

**Sight**

Self-consciously, Logan tugged and pulled at his shirt and tie. The outfit itself, which consisted of a black tie, white dress shirt, and black slacks didn't look bad, but Logan couldn't help but feel all wrong and strange in the getup. Even though Camille had reminded him again and again that he looked great when they first bought the outfit, Logan hasn't seen it yet. In the mirror, all he saw was an awkward, inept boy who unsuccessfully was trying to look cool.

"Logan? You ready yet?" Kendall's voice seeped into the bathroom, making Logan even more nervous than he already was.

"Um, yes. Just give me a minute," Logan replied, putting all his focus into trying to sound relaxed. Gazing into his own brown eyes through the mirror, he took a deep breath. His stomach seemed to be doing back flips and with every passing second his anxiety increased. He fidgeted with his tie again and ran a hand through his hair, flattening a few stray locks against his head.

He pictured Kendall waiting for him outside. Logan could only imagine how he probably looked right now. Dirty blonde hair that fell perfectly over his green eyes, that mischievous smile that never failed to make Logan weak at the knees…. He was the absolute epitome of perfect. Logan still couldn't fathom how a guy like him had managed to land someone like Kendall.

Kendall was attractive, funny, talented…what did Logan have? The last time he checked, having straight A's in all his college classes and a preference to read rather than go out and party didn't exactly add up as cool in society nowadays. Yet Kendall had chosen him out of everybody he could have had. He had weaved Logan's hand in his when they went to the movies to see the new Harry Potter. He had made the first move and kissed him on that rainy Saturday while the watched old sitcoms on the couch. He had told Logan he loved him.

But that still didn't keep Logan from feeling insecure about his looks around him.

Suddenly, the door swung open and there stood Kendall, leaving against the doorframe. "You okay, Logan? You've been in here for a while already…." He trailed off, taking in Logan's appearance. While Kendall surveyed him, Logan felt the blush appear in his cheeks.

Awkwardly, Logan stuttered, "I look all weird, don't I? I told Camille I should have bought something else but she kept insisting…. I'm probably way overdressed, I should change I-,"

His speech was interrupt by Kendall placing a soft, sweet kiss on his lips, effectively quieting him. Smiling against his lips, Kendall whispered, "You look absolutely incredible."

"You're just saying that," Logan blushed, feeling embarrassed.

Kendall put a chin underneath Logan's chin and gently raised his lowered face to meet his eyes. "Trust me. Most people nowadays need clothes or a new hairstyle to look good. But not you. I've never seen anything more naturally beautiful in my life than you, Logan."

Logan smiled, leaning in to kiss Kendall once again.

It was true. He had the world's most perfect, amazing boyfriend ever.

**A/N: Basically, I'm going to do a short little fic using each of the five senses. I don't know if there is one already out there, but this is my version, haha. **


	2. Sound

**Sound**

"Babe, can we watch Pokemon?" Kendall asked Logan, who was laying beside him with his head on his chest. "I think there's a marathon on Boomerang today."

Logan chuckled, then nodded. Pokemon was his boyfriend's all time favorite cartoon and whenever the silly characters were on the television, Kendall never missed a chance to watch. Eagerly, Kendall took the remote from beside him and quickly changed the channel.

"You're so obsessed with that show," Logan teased, idly running his hand across Kendall's stomach.

"Ahh well, you totally love me anyway," Kendall replied, kissing Logan's forehead lightly before focusing his attention on the show.

Meanwhile, Logan contented himself with laying quietly beside his love, relishing in the feeling of complete peace. He loved Saturday mornings with Kendall. They usually spent them laying in bed, watching TV, and relaxing after the long week of working.

Kendall casually played with Logan's messy brown hair. In the still calm of the room, Logan practically melted away. The only sound he could make out was the low-volume antics of the cartoon and Kendall's breathing underneath his head. His hand rested on Kendall's stomach on the area just above his belly button, rising and falling in time with Kendall's relaxed breaths. He ran his hand down to Kendall's side, running up and down the thinly clothed spot.

Suddenly, he noted a new sound in the room. Frowning ever so slightly, he stopped caressing Kendall's side. The sound also stopped. Logan experimentally ran his hand back down Kendall's side, going toward the waistband of his pajama bottoms. The sound began again, ever so slightly increasing in rapidity. Logan smiled.

Trying to make it seem harmless, and still keeping his ear pressed tenderly against his boyfriend's chest, Logan brushed his fingers along the hem of Kendall's shirt. He raised the fabric and ran his fingers against Kendall's bare skin. The sound grew louder and gained a more pronounced rhythm.

THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP.

Unable to help himself, Logan giggled. This didn't go unnoticed by Kendall, who looked down at him and asked, "What's so funny, Lo?"

"Nothing, nothing," Logan assured him with a grin. "Just thought of something."

When Kendall was once again distracted, Logan resumed his experiment. He raised the fabric a bit higher and pressed his whole hand against Kendall's smooth skin, hoping the gesture came off as casual. Apparently, it did. Kendall was still watching the show, but the sound next to Logan's ear grew louder and louder. He let his hand go higher and higher, letting it memorize every single inch of skin it came in contact with.

THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP.

"Logan, what are you up to?" Kendall inquired curiously.

"Just a little experiment," Logan answered as Kendall's shirt eventually rode up way past his stomach. At this point, Kendall was ignoring his beloved show and concentrating his attention on Logan. The brunette, who was lost in wonder at this amazing sound, couldn't contain his wide smile.

THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP.

"Logan what-?" But Kendall's question was interrupted when Logan suddenly sat up and kissed him fully on the lips. Taken aback at first, it didn't take Kendall long to respond to Logan's lips, which were moving slowly but full of conviction. After a minute, Logan pulled away and quickly laid his head back on Kendall's chest with the excitement of a little kid.

"Can I please know what's going on?" Kendall demanded, his voice slightly breathless and confused.

THUMP-THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP-THUMP. THUMP-THUMP-THUMP.

Logan giggled happily and Kendall whined, "Logan tell me! I'm dying over here." Logan sat up, smiling radiantly at his boyfriend.

"I love the sound of your heartbeat, Kendall."

Kendall cocked his head slightly, still baffled but nevertheless accepted the kiss Logan leaned in one again to give him.

**A/N: Yes? No? Maybe? Pie?**


	3. Taste

**Taste**

The hot summer sun bore into Kendall's skin, threatening to leave it a charbroiled, burnt mess. Luckily, his boyfriend Logan was extremely anal about making sure to bring sunscreen whenever they made trips to the beach. Now as they sat side by side on their beach blanket, Kendall rubbed copious amounts of the stuff into his arms while Logan stared out at the horizon, his sunglasses hiding his brown eyes from view.

"I love coming here," Logan sighed, taking his eyes off of the ocean before them to focus them on his boyfriend. "Don't you?"

"I do," Kendall agreed, smiling back at the brunette, who was gaining a bit of a tan from all the sun and looking absolutely breathtaking. "Especially being here with you, it's like paradise. But it's _so _hot out here."

"Well, it is summer, you know."

"I know, Logan. Maybe we should have brought the umbrella."

"You're the one that said you wanted to tan," Logan reminded him teasingly. "Now you can."

Kendall stuck his tongue out playfully at Logan. "I didn't think it would be this hot! My skin is literally going to burn off and your boyfriend will be reduced to ashes, Logie. Then what will you do?"

"Mmm, you might have a point," Logan conceded with a smirk. "Guess we gotta cool you off, then."

"And how do you propose we do that?" Kendall demanded curiously.

Logan lowered his sunglasses, peering at Kendall from above them. "Do you not see the huge fucking puddle of water we're sitting in front of Kendall?"

"Oh."

"C'mon, let's go!" Logan stood up in one fluid motion and took off his shirt, dumping it onto the towel with his sunglasses sitting on top. Kendall was slightly distracted by the sight of shirtless Logan, who despite looking lean had enough muscle it would make any guy jealous. But not Kendall. Every time he saw Logan like this, it just make him smile with joy and think, _I can't believe he's actually mine. _

"You coming?"

Kendall nodded quickly and also got up and took off his shirt and sandals. Together, they trooped to the water's edge. Tentatively, Kendall let the water ride to his ankles, getting used to the cool temperature. It felt great compared to the scorching hot sand.

"Kendall, come on!" Logan called to him, already several yards in front of him. Unlike Kendall, who liked to take his descent into the water a little at a time, Logan wasn't afraid to just dive right into the ocean. Kendall slowly waded toward the brunette, whose entire body was already drenched. Once Kendall was beside him and the water was up to his waist, Logan took the opportunity to splash him with the salty water, successfully soaking his face, hair, and chest.

"Hey!" Kendall shouted, feigning offense and rubbing his eyes. "You got water in my eye, you jerk!"

Logan smiled apologetically and gently placed a kiss on Kendall's cheek and neck. "I'm sorry baby," he said softly, but full of playfulness. "Forgive me?"

"Hmm, I dunno…I'll have to think about it," Kendall taunted with a smirk. He leaned down to capture Logan's lips in a kiss, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's back and loving the feeling of Logan's skin and the cool water. After a few moments, Kendall pulled back, his face thoughtful.

"What are you thinking, Kendall?" Logan asked, running a wet hand through Kendall's dripping hair.

Chuckling, Kendall admitted, "You taste nice."

When Logan raised a bemused eyebrow, Kendall added, "I don't know how to explain…. The salt water, the vanilla from the ice cream we had earlier, and you…. It's a nice combination. You taste like summer. Like love."

Logan laughed at Kendall's assessment, which made the blonde blush madly. "I never would have thought of it that way," Logan finally said, taking Kendall's hand. "So is summer your favorite season now, or what?"

"Yeah, I guess so. But that's nothing compared to you. You're my favorite everything."

**A/N: Not sure about this one. Let me know if its a fail or not, yes? **


	4. Smell

_I feel like I should be responsible and warn about the cussing or whatever, but I doubt anyone on here is going to freak out over it. But anyway, hope you like this one!_

**Smell**

"GET OUTTA YO MIND! FUCK THAT SHIT GET OUTTA YO MIND!"

Startled by the loud shout, Logan's glasses almost fell off his face as he looked around frantically. A few seconds later, his boyfriend Kendall stormed into their bedroom, his eyes wide and face red. "Logan!" he cried, eagerly running over to the perplexed brunette and plopping next to him on their bed. "Hey there cutie pie!"

"Uh, hey there Kendall," Logan said slowly, putting aside his laptop to focus on Kendall, who was laying down beside him. "I'm assuming you had fun with James and Carlos…."

"The best!" Kendall replied with a wide grin, chuckling slightly at the end. "You should have come with us, Logan. It was totally awesome!"

"Totally awesome, huh?" Logan repeated, running a hand through Kendall messed up hair. Although Kendall was laying down and Logan was sitting up, the stench of cigarette smoke and alcohol was hard to miss. Surely by the way Kendall was cracking up at nothing in particular and the way his green eyes were glazed over, he was drunk. "How much did you have to drink, hun?"

"Mmmm," Kendall took hold of Logan's hand and held it to his chest, deep in thought. "Maybe like, five or six tops."

"I see…." This wasn't the first time Kendall has come home like this. There had been maybe instances where Kendall has returned from a night with James and Carlos completely out of it. Logan wasn't the crazy partying type and he didn't mind if Kendall went out every once in a while. In fact, he was often the one who told Kendall he should go out. Logan had to admit, he wasn't the most outgoing person ever. Kendall had way too much energy and sometimes that energy needed to be released. And since James and Carlos were Logan's best friends as well as Kendall's, he didn't see why it would be so bad for the three of them to have a night on the town every once in a while. Logan trusted Kendall completely, and he certainly didn't mind being alone for a few hours. The quiet time to himself was often quite relaxing. As long as Kendall was being safe and having fun, Logan was cool with it.

The only downside to Kendall's partying was the inevitable morning after, when he was wincing in pain from a staggering hangover. Logan couldn't stand to see his lover in pain.

But now, Logan's primary concern was getting Kendall cleaned up and in bed. He already knew that would be a challenge, however. "TO THE WINDOWWWWS, TO THE WALLLLS!" Kendall sang loudly, letting Logan hoist him up into a sitting position. "Man, I love that song!" he added giddily.

"I bet you do," Logan commented coolly, taking Kendall's hand and leading him to the bathroom. "C'mon, its time to take a shower. You smell horrible."

"I smell?" Kendall asked with confusion. "Why do I smell?"

Logan turned on the shower and let it run for a minute so the water would warm up. "You smell because you've been drinking like crazy and hanging out at clubs where the air is full of cigarette smoke, that's why," Logan explained, going to get a clean change of pajamas for him boyfriend. Once he returned to the bathroom, Kendall was shirtless and halfway through removing his pants. But since he was so buzzed, the effort was even harder than it usually was.

"Ugh, stupid jeans! Release me!" Kendall cried as he tried to free his left leg from the pants. Rolling his eyes at his boyfriend's absurdity, Logan helped him.

Once he was freed, Logan said, "I got you some pajamas. So take a shower, get dressed, and I'll meet you back in the room, okay?" Kendall nodded with a slight smile and Logan backed out of the bathroom to give him some privacy.

Twenty minutes later, Kendall emerged with wet hair and wearing a clean t-shirt and shorts. "I feel so much better!" he sing-songed, climbing into bed with Logan. Turning off the television, Logan cuddled against Kendall, sighing contentedly.

"And you smell better too," Logan remarked, placing a soft kiss on Kendall's neck. It was true; the light fragrance of Kendall's shampoo along with his natural clean scent was invigorating.

"Logan, can I tell you something?" Kendall asked, his voice less boisterous than before.

"Anything," Logan replied, his voice a quiet breath.

"You know I have a good time with James and Carlos," Kendall began, "but this right here is probably my favorite part of the night. Cuddling with you before falling asleep in your arms."

Logan smiled, accepting the gentle chaste kiss Kendall placed on his lips before falling into a deep sleep, Kendall's scent having been the last thing he registered before drifting off.

**A/N: I was listening to Lil' Jon while writing this, I'll admit it, haha. Thoughts?**


	5. Touch

_Kinda sad, but enjoy. _

**Touch**

"Logan?" Kendall asked, watching his boyfriend with concern. "Feeling alright, love?"

"Yeah," Logan sighed, not bothering to meet Kendall's eyes and keeping them locked onto the textbook that was laid out on the table before him. "I'm fine."

But Kendall knew better. Something was wrong, something Logan clearly didn't want to communicate to him. He knew by the way Logan had been rather withdrawn for the past couple of days. Rather than being the relaxed, happy boy who often met Kendall with smiles and kisses throughout the day, now Logan didn't do much of anything. He went to work and went to his classes as usual, but when Kendall was alone with him, Logan was quiet and wasn't as loving toward him. Not that Logan was being an asshole or anything, but he didn't really react whenever Kendall kissed him or held his hand or cuddled with him in bed. It was like Logan was replaced by a robot, unfeeling and indifferent to everything.

Kendall need to know what was wrong.

Casually, Kendall went over to the table where Logan was sitting and took the chair beside his. He noticed Logan tense up, then relax as he did so. This small movement worried Kendall even more. "Can I talk to you?"

Kendall's question finally forced Logan's brown eyes to meet his own green ones. "About what?"

"About you."

"What about me?" Those brown eyes seemed calm enough, but there was something there, something that held a secret.

"Well," Kendall began, "I just wanted to talk and, you know, make sure everything was okay with you."

Logan's eyebrows furrowed with an emotion Kendall couldn't pinpoint. Confusion? Annoyance? Anger? Fear? "I've told you plenty of times, Ken, I'm fine. I promise," Logan assured him, even reaching out to take Kendall's hand across the table and squeezing it gently. As much as Kendall wanted to believe it, he knew Logan was lying, which absolutely _killed_ him.

"I wish you wouldn't lie to me, Logan," Kendall said, his voice full with sadness.

Something else flashed in Logan's eyes. Guilt, maybe? "Kendall, its nothing you should worry about. Just stress, that's all."

"Logan, I've known you since we were kids," Kendall reminded him, still gripping Logan's hand tightly. "Therefore, I know when you're lying to me." Logan sighed, and Kendall continued, "Baby, please tell me. You know you can tell me anything."

After a minute's silence, Logan shut his book somewhat harshly. He wrenched his hand away from Kendall and pressed his face into both of his hands. "Logan?" Kendall demanded, his voice rising slightly higher from worry. "Please Logan, you're starting to scare me."

Finally, Logan emerged, his eyes watery and mouth twisted into a crooked grimace. "I just feel so…overwhelmed, Kendall. I can't deal with everything anymore. I have finals next week that I haven't even started studying for because I have so much homework, my boss at the library is threatening to fire me for something that wasn't even my fault, and…people are so _mean _nowadays. I can't stand it. I know I should just ignore it and whatever, but its so hard to pretend like something doesn't hurt when its being shoved right in your fucking face."

"What have people been saying to you?" Kendall asked, hating seeing Logan in so much obvious pain and wanting to strangle whoever has been causing it.

Logan seemed reluctant to release the information, but he did anyway. "Just people at school, they've been saying things about you and me…mostly me. About how I don't deserve to have someone like you-,"he gulped back tears, "-and how I'm n-nothing but a silly nerd who won't amount to anything but doing math and studying. And other stuff, but I really don't want to say it."

Now Kendall was fuming. How in the world could someone say those things to Logan, to _his _Logan? Kendall felt like punching something because he was so mad, but there was something more important to do right now.

He got up from his seat and went over to Logan. After willing the boy to stand up, Kendall wrapped his arms around him in a tight hug. Then, Logan finally cracked and gave into his quiet sobs. Kendall's heart broke at the feeling of his lover shaking in his arms. He kissed the side of Logan's head soothingly and said, "Don't listen to them, Logan. They don't know what they are talking about. I wouldn't want to be with anyone but you. You know that, baby."

With his face buried against Kendall's neck, Logan nodded. "I k-know I'm being stupid," he whimpered, "but sometimes I can't help think…. I'm just some silly bookworm who wants to be a doctor. I'm not as fun to be around, I'm nowhere near as handsome as you or James or Carlos…."

"Logan, don't even say it," Kendall warned, pulling back to look into Logan's teary eyes. "Nobody in the world could ever _ever _make me change my mind. I love you, Logan. I love you with all my strength, with all my heart. I love you so much it hurts. Please don't ever doubt that." He leaned in and pressed his lips sweetly against Logan's, hoping that his boyfriend understood the depth of his love.

"Promise you'll never leave me," Logan whispered almost inaudibly once they parted.

"I promise," Kendall vowed, looking Logan straight in the eyes as he did so.

"Hold me Kendall, please."

And that was exactly what Kendall did. Both of them retired to their bed later on. They didn't do anything, instead simply relishing in the feeling of each other. Kendall kept his arms around Logan, making sure the boy in his arms knew he was protected and cared for. Logan closed his eyes and focused entirely on the feeling of Kendall's skin beside him, never wanting to let go.

The world could have been falling down outside their window, and neither of them would have noticed. All Kendall and Logan knew at this very moment was that neither of them could stand to live without the person they held in their arms. The sweet, tangible feeling of true love was what kept them alive.

**A/N: Finished! What did you think?**


End file.
